


Captive

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Eye Contact, Facial, Feral Behavior, Genichiro as Wolf's prisoner, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Sekiro cums twice, Smut, Wolf fantasizes about sex, Wolf is not nice, bottom!Wolf, dubcon, forced blowjob, top!Genichiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: "Is there any way we can save him?" the young lord asks, prompting a surprised look from the Wolf. He is hesitant at first, but if it is his lord's will, then so be it."...Are you sure, my lord?"Kuro's gaze does not waver as he nods again. "Yes."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Towards Immortality Severed ending, but it diverges in that Kuro lives.  
> Warnings: Involves some intentional harm on the other. Wolf isn't very patient.

After much fighting and clinging on to the last threads of his life, Sekiro - the Wolf, cuts down the summoned Isshin Ashina in his prime. With the Sword Saint defeated, they are finally free from their last obstacle. 

Lord Kuro is fortunately unscathed despite Genichiro's attempts. The Wolf has at least managed to uphold that task. The young master is only exhausted mentally, which is understandable, but he sees the boy looking off to another direction. 

Wolf follows his lord's gaze. He spots the body in the silvergrass fields, but it is not still. They both see the familiar wisps of red and pink that comes with the curse of resurrection. 

"Lord Genichiro…" Kuro utters with a tone of concern and regret. But this time there is something different in the man who rises from death. Wolf's instinct warns him, and he quickly stands before his lord protectively.

"Lord Kuro, please get behind me," the Wolf says. He is exhausted from his battle with the Sword Saint and he had not expected the younger Ashina Lord to still be standing after sacrificing himself. He is unsure if he will be able to withstand another formidable opponent so soon. 

"I will…" Genichiro's voice is hoarse, only that his words fade off into mere growls and incoherent grunts. He sounds much like a rabid animal, with his unfocused, glowing red eyes.

"What has happened to him?" Kuro gasps as he watches from behind Wolf. But his shinobi has no answer for his lord either. 

"I do not know but… perhaps the Rejuvenating Waters has taken hold of his mind, my lord," the Wolf suggests. He recognises the look and aura that comes from the battered man. Much like the chained ogre he first confronted, this Genichiro is feral. He would not have much control of himself nor would he recognise people or his own actions. It is unfortunate to watch such a prideful man fall so low like this.

"Is there any way we can save him?" the young lord asks, prompting a surprised look from the Wolf. He is hesitant at first, but if it is his lord's will, then so be it.

"There may be a way… Long ago, my father was successful in bringing one of our shinobi afflicted with red eyes…" the Wolf tells him.

"Then, it is possible?" 

The Wolf nods, but he is still reluctant. "It would take a long time, my lord, and one cannot leave him unattended lest he goes berserk. If I were to help him, then it would be hard for me to fulfill my mission to aid you in severing immortality."

This makes the Divine Heir think twice. The young man lowers his gaze and touches his chin as he thinks over his decision. After a moment, he nods and looks back to his loyal Wolf. 

"For the time being, we do not have anyone pursuing me for the power of the Dragon's Heritage. Lord Genichiro's matter is more urgent. Therefore, I would like you to help him, loyal Wolf," Kuro concludes. The Wolf stares at his Lord. 

"...Are you sure, my lord?"

Kuro's gaze does not waver as he nods again. "Yes."

\------

Wolf has managed to bound the former lord, tying his wrists together behind his back with some rope he’s managed to acquire. Together with Kuro he’d dragged the man with them to a hidden part of the castle and met up with Emma. She had buried her master before she left, and the look of relief on her when she sees them is apparent. Her gentle smile brings both of them the same solace, but Wolf knows that they’d have to part.

Lord Kuro explained the circumstances. The doctor had looked to the bound Genichiro with a sad expression. The Wolf remembers her speak of having grown up together with the man in the castle. It must have been hard to see someone familiar fall from grace. The Wolf pled for her favour to take his Lord away and to watch over him.

“Of course, Master Wolf, you needn’t ask,” the gentle doctor assured. She’d glanced to Genichiro again and turned back to him. “And you as well. Please. Save him if you can.”  And Wolf had promised that he will.

They had said their goodbyes, and his young Lord gave him a charm of his blessings before they parted.

“Once he is cured - if you succeed - come look for us,” Lord Kuro told him, and the Wolf will obey.

Now that his lord and the lady doctor are gone, the Wolf is left alone with Genichiro. The man is still dazed and feral, mostly growling whenever the Wolf approaches, or even attempting to bite. The Wolf can only drag him along by the rope, no matter if the man struggles until he’s bleeding at his wrists.

He brings the lone Ashina to the dilapidated temple. There’s no one left here with the Sculptor and Hanbei gone. Even Fujioka has left to escape the war. The temple feels deathly quiet. The location is far away enough from the heart of Ashina and its castle that Wolf is sure they will be safe here for the time being.

The Wolf drags Genichiro further into the temple and ties him to one of the pillars. The man struggles and grunts, trying to rip away from the binds and the pillar. Wolf would have to knock him out soon if he keeps it up in case he dislocates or rips his own arms off.

The Wolf isn’t sure how to begin. He has seen the process carried out by his father, but to be honest it wasn’t much. He remembers the Great Shinobi detaining the feral man in an isolated area. He then visits the man daily, talking to him and reminding him of himself. And when the feral gets violent, he is beaten to submission.

Is that the key?

Wolf’s eyes land on Genichiro who is breathing heavily. He is curled forward, panting hard with a growl with his arms still bound behind him and to the pillar. He looks pitiful, more like a tortured prisoner than anything crazed. His eyes are the only giveaway, gleaming bright red with madness and fury. Wolf doesn’t wish to harm the man anymore, not when he’s already beaten down so much. He’s too tired of all the violence.

He approaches Genichiro at a safe distance, kneeling down on one knee to be on eye level. He stares at the man, whispering his name. “Lord Genichiro.”

No response.

“Lord Genichiro.”

Still nothing. Wolf leans in a little closer, still cautious. His eyes roam over the man’s figure. Sweat, grime and blood over his muscled body. His hair a mess, giving him a wild, dangerous look. The Wolf licks his lips as he attempts again.

“Genichiro.”

As if triggered, the man snaps forward like a rabid dog. He’s stopped only by the rope and the pillar. Out of reflex, Wolf had knocked his fist into Genichiro’s face, leaving a bloody lip and nose. But that doesn’t faze the feral man at all, who is still grinding his teeth at the shinobi.

Wolf hisses, rubbing at his bloodied knuckles. He eyes up the blood on the man’s scarred and bloodied face. It somehow holds some appeal to the shinobi. Wolf forces himself to look away.

He leaves the man alone while he gets himself cleaned up and gathers food. It’ll be a long night and he’ll have to think over how to tackle this problem.

Once he's rested and gained back his breath and thoughts, the Wolf returns to the bound Genichiro. The man remains unmoved. Gingerly the Wolf sits down in front of him and tries his luck, calling the man by name. As expected, the former lord does not respond, but Wolf continues to speak. He starts be talking about the land of Ashina, the people, the history and the Rebellion led by Isshin. Throughout it, Genichiro does not move or make a sound. He stares at the same spot on the floor as if in a trance.

Tired from talking for so long, the Wolf rests. He will have to look for food. He goes off temporarily and returns with some fruit. He frowns at the thought of having to feed the bound man; it won’t be easy.

After he’d eaten his share, the Wolf, tries the nice approach, offering the fruit to Genichiro’s mouth. But the man does not appreciate his proximity, attempting to lunge again, snapping his teeth at the Wolf. It’s getting tiresome, the Wolf thinks. In a rare display of impatience, the shinobi grabs the man by the hair and tugs his head back. He stuffs one of the cut pieces of fruit into the man’s mouth despite all the struggling and growling. He pushes the fruit past his lips and teeth, fingers pressing it down his tongue.

He forces the man to chew and swallow, repeating it until at least an entire fruit is consumed. Finally done, Wolf lets go of the other’s hair. He coughs and growls, shaking his head. The Wolf steps away and glances at his fingers. There are some bite marks, but it’s nothing serious. He only thinks of the wet warmth of Genichiro’s mouth. Only the sticky juice of the fruit remains on his digits.

Wolf licks the juice off them.

The next day, Wolf repeats the entire thing over again. To feed the man water, he has to tilt Genichiro’s head back and force his mouth open, pouring water from the gourd and into the open mouth. It’s messy and it spills, water dripping down the man’s chin and chest. Genichiro struggles hard, wrenching his chin away and coughing again. At least, he won’t starve or dehydrate.

Wolf continues his history lesson with Genichiro. He doesn’t know everything about the clan, but he knows some of the major events and recounts what battles and other happenings over the years. It’s tiring, and he has to jog his memory. But somehow, it’s a process that is more relaxing than he realizes. Just talking out loud to a person - whether he’s listening or not doesn’t matter - and just thinking back. It’s almost a mindless task, but that’s the point of it, just focus on one thing and not get distracted by any other thoughts.

The session ends for the day and Wolf goes to look for food again. When he returns, he sees the bound man slumped against the pillar and asleep. His legs are splayed out, his hair covering his face and his shoulders loose. Genichiro finally looks at peace. The shinobi leaves him be.

When he wakes though, he lets out a startled roar. He’s panicking and struggling against his bindings. Wolf tries to calm him and keep him down but it’s useless. He probably had a bad dream and triggered his anger. Wolf has no choice but to knock the former lord out. His arms and wrists are a mess of blood and torn skin. The Wolf will have to tend to that.

The next few days continue similarly. Feed the man, clean him, look over his wounds, talk to him and repeat. The Wolf sees a bit of improvement. He does not growl as much, but his eyes are still red. He appears calmer, but he still glares at Wolf with killing intent. A couple of times, the man had almost bitten his finger off.

The Wolf has to retie the rope. It may have gotten loose over the days, and he will have to take his daily look at those wounds too. Genichiro is still sat in silence, not moving. He is breathing and appears calm. Wolf knows not to lower his guard. He reaches for the rope and attempts to fix it.

That’s when Genichiro jerks, smacking his head backwards and butting the Wolf in his face. The shinobi thinks he hears a soft crack as blood spurts from his nose. He grunts as he’s pushed back from it, and from blinking in surprise, it’s enough of an opportunity for the bound man to slip out of his loosened restraints and lunge on him.

“Genichiro-!” the Wolf gasps as his back hits the floor. The feral man snarls, baring his teeth as he tries to reach for Wolf’s neck. His strength is stronger, and with his position he has the advantage of weight and balance to pin Wolf down.

Wolf hits Genichiro in the gut with his knee. With a surprised grunt, Genichiro is shoved off, rolling to the side. The Wolf pounces on the man and quickly restrains him in a choke hold - tight enough to restrain him but not enough to knock him out. “Genichiro! Calm yourself!” the Wolf tries his luck, calling out to the man who is still thrashing about fiercely. Wolf manages to keep him down but as their bodies jostle and bump together Wolf realizes something extra.

The man is hard. It’s a thought that both surprises and confuses the shinobi. What’s even worse is that Wolf himself is also semi-erect. Perhaps a physiological reaction. It’s happened before in the heat of battle. But at a time like this…

Genichiro elbows him in the ribs which loosens Wolf’s grip. The feral man turns and wrestles with him. He manages to grab hold of Wolf’s neck again even as the shinobi tries to keep him away. “Agh-!” Wolf groans; Genichiro had just bitten into his shoulder. The pain of teeth digging and breaking his skin is both a shock and arousing. He feels it spread the heat to his crotch. He bucks up into the hard length that’s already pushing against him.

Wolf starts to feel the blood drip off from the bite and soaking into his clothes. He tries to push the man away, grabbing at his hair, clothes, anything that he can grip so that he can pull the man off but the other is stuck to him like a leech, a heavy weight like a boulder on his body, his own hands grabbing for Wolf’s wrists to pin him down.

Finally Genichiro pulls away. Blood drips from his lips, staining his mouth and teeth and chin. It’s beautiful on him, so much so that Wolf almost stops to stare. Their eyes meet, bright glowing red against hardened brown.

“Shi… nobi,” Genichiro utters with some difficulty. The grip on Wolf’s wrists tightens painfully, earning a pained hiss from him. “You..” He leans over the Wolf, his long hair falling over Wolf’s face like a curtain. The man noses into Wolf’s cheek. It’s a gesture that is more animal-like, as if a hound sniffing at something curiously. Wolf’s nostrils are filled with the scent of his own blood on the man’s lips and from his own bleeding nose. It’s both intoxicating and nauseating. He squirms under the man’s grip, his hips shifting a little. Their bodies are still pressed together.

Having had enough, the Wolf gathers his strength before he headbutts the the man hard and knocks him back into the pillar. Quickly, he grabs the rope and binds him again before he can recover. It took merely a few dizzying seconds, but the rush and adrenaline with the risk of another scuffle leaves the Wolf panting. This time he decides to add another rope - one around his neck to the pillar, just so he won’t move too much. 

The Wolf wipes the blood off his nose and spits out some blood. Genichiro is struggling again, grinding his teeth hard enough he can hear it but with the additional bonds there’s less leeway for him. Good. Wolf shakes his head and tiredly sits outside the temple. He’s still dizzy from the hit to his face and ribs. His shoulder stings, and his clothes are ruined from the blood.

He looks down and sees that he’s still hard. Wiping his face again, the Wolf decides to stay away from the feral man for the rest of the day. He heads to the nearest river to clean himself up. 

But the Wolf is still haunted by the feral man’s touch. The smell of blood and sweat. The roughness of his grip and the sight of his teeth. The way his large frame blanketed over Wolf’s and how his red eyes stared into his soul. Even the cold water of the river is unable to wash away the sense of heated touches on him. The wound on his shoulder sting sharp, reminding him of the moment. Wolf wishes he could just drown himself in the water. 

That night, the shinobi grips his cock and strokes himself to completion to the thought of the man plowing into him with that feral sneer. Wolf barely does this, if he ever. Nothing much arouses him; it is just a bodily function that happens. But this,  _ this _ \- he feels hot and feverish and a desire so strong overwhelms him, pushing him to rub at his hardened cock desperately. He’s hidden himself away from the temple, away from the man in his mind. He bites at his scarf to muffle his moans. He arches his back and lifts his hips, his thighs spread as he bucks himself into his hand. It doesn’t take long for him to come, imagining the man’s hot breath on his skin, his heated, rough touch on his body and wrapping around his cock. He reaches his other hand up to press at the shoulder bite. He comes hard with a shudder and a moan into his bitten scarf. His vision is dizzy as he pants hard, trying to catch his breath from an orgasm that happens far too rarely. But his desire is yet to be fully sated.

Wolf comes a second time at the fantasy of doing the same to the bound man, holding down that head of red eyes and black hair while Wolf fucks into him hard and raw. When he is done, he is covered in his release, hot and sticky and filthy in a way that is different from the grime and mud he may get covered in during his missions. It’s hot and feels almost taboo. And yet, Wolf feels little shame. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf stands before Genichiro. The man’s red eyes look up at him. His expression is still one of the cursed. Barely any recognition in his eyes as he stares at Wolf. The blood has dried around his maw, with stains of it on his chest. His gaze seems to dare Wolf to do whatever he plans to with the threat that he will bite back. 

But there is something different about the Wolf standing in front of him. The look in his eyes are cold, steely. The shinobi grabs at Genichiro’s chin and forces his mouth open. He pours water into it, which Genichiro leans into, drinking down the water. It’s clear he’s parched. After a while, the Wolf stops and puts it away, but doesn’t leave. Instead he lingers, eyes still on Genichiro.

Next comes food. That much, Genichiro seems to remember. His eyes are trained on the grilled meat Wolf has prepared for him. The smell makes his mouth water. But the shinobi doesn't move. He stands there holding the food. Genichiro growls, glaring at him. 

Wolf holds it out near his mouth but doesn't close the distance, just barely out of reach. Due to the rope tying his neck to the pillar, Genichiro can't move. He struggles against his restraints, drool dribbling down his chin as he roars in frustration.

"Do you want this?" Wolf asks him. Genichiro only growls back. He looks like he wishes to claw Wolf's face off. But the shinobi remains unfazed. "Tell me with words. Do you want this? Are you an animal that can't speak?"

His words however, seem to work on the bound man. He struggles harder, the rope stretching taut whenever he attempts to pull away from the pillar. Yet Genichiro doesn't answer. Still noises of growls and gurgles.

Wolf grabs the man by the hair and slams it to the pillar, holding his head in place. "Speak, Genichiro." The red eyes shine a burning crimson. The man's chest heave against the rope. His skin is covered in rope burn that adds to the blackened lightning scars. 

"...." Genichiro parts his mouth but there is no noise. Wolf watches him and waits patiently. Genichiro continues his actions, but even Wolf does not know if he is even attempting or just moving his mouth. After several minutes, Wolf sighs and feeds the man. But he remains rough and firm with his movements, no showing of weakness to a creature that would take advantage of any opening.

Wolf does not know if this is the correct way to do it. There was no knowledge passed to him, only what he witnessed of his father and that shinobi. But even he can't trust a memory of something so long ago, yet he has to try. He has to fulfill his master's orders. So Wolf continues his duties and tends to Genichiro.

Everyday it takes more energy, patience and mundane repetition of words and scuffles. Genichiro slowly wastes away physically from being confined to the pillar, while Wolf is exhausted mentally. His shoulder still bears the bite mark, and his arm is covered in similar bites, nicks and scars from grappling daily with the red eyed man. Even his prosthetic limb is not spared from damage.

It's already a little over a month but Wolf has yet to see a difference. The man is still feral. He barely utters a word aside from the occasional growl of a broken syllable. His movements still wild and thrashing. The man has lost weight and Wolf sees his ribs sticking out prominently, more so than before.

Wolf no longer cares.

He crouches down to Genichiro and grabs the man's chin with his prosthetic hand. The other bares his teeth but he is lethargic, and doesn't struggle as much. The shinobi studies his face, mostly his eyes. The red is still there, but it has dimmed. That is some progress, at least.

"Genichiro," Wolf calls his name. The man glares back, lips sealed. Not even a growl. Something about it incenses the Wolf. Perhaps it’s because there is  a sign of progress, yet he willing defiance coming from the man who doesn't wish to work with him is what pokes at him. Wolf breathes and tries again. "Genichiro. Are you yourself again?"

Again, not even a sound. A sense of rage runs through Wolf. He presses his prosthetic thumb to Genichiro's bottom lip and pulls it down, trying to pry his mouth open. "Talk," Wolf says sternly.

He only earns another quiet, cold glare. Wolf is not a man of many words. He prefers action. He forces the thumb past Genichiro's lips and teeth and presses down on his tongue. He pries open the man's mouth, using the same thumb to keep it apart. 

"Your mouth is open, Genichiro. You can talk now. Speak," Wolf repeats. Genichiro's glare intensifies and still, nothing. Instead, he bites down hard on the prosthetic thumb. It is a material made of bone, wood and metal. The loud crack makes both of their ears ring. A visible crack on the material along with some blood on the fake hand and Genichiro's lip. He's probably broken a tooth from that, but his bite is like a trap for beasts. He doesn't let go. 

"...." Wolf's eyes pierce through Genichiro's in warning. "Let go." 

But of course, he doesn't and Wolf knows he wouldn't. He doesn't wait to forcefully pry his mouth open again, making sure to press at the broken tooth. More blood spurts out and Genichiro grunts this time. The sound makes Wolf just a little satisfied.

He pulls his prosthetic hand away and watches as the bound man coughs and spits out blood. Drool mixed with blood drips from his lips and chin. Genichiro glares up at Wolf from that angle. There is no longer red in his eyes, but the fire is there all the same.

Suddenly Wolf has the sudden desire to do something as his eyes fixate themselves on the bloodied mouth. He nearly shudders and realizes the familiar sensation of arousal. The Wolf looks away, feeling some disgust. He walks off and leaves the man alone in the temple again. He had assumed such thoughts and body reactions would have been gone by now, but he's sorely mistaken. Wolf goes to hunt to let off some energy.

It helps, but only a little. He doesn't think of anything that night. 

But Genichiro's stubbornness remains as a boon to Wolf. The man persists in keeping his silence and does not relent even when Wolf forces his mouth open or nearly break his jaw. It's almost too easy doing this to the man, desiring to get him to break and give in to Wolf's demands. Yet Genichiro holds onto his will. He growls and snarls, baring teeth but doesn't utter a word. Each time Wolf's eyes linger on his mouth a little longer. 

Both of them reach a breaking point when Wolf loses his patience and pulls Genichiro's tongue, keeping the feral man's mouth hanging open by the jaw. 

"Can't speak, so maybe you don't need this," Wolf mutters, the grip on his jaw and tongue tightening. His grip bruising that he can almost hear the creak in his bones. Genichiro groans, eyes fluttering shut in pain as Wolf pulls at it threateningly. He means it too; he can rip the man's tongue off easily.

A low rumble of a growl answers him instead as Genichiro tries to wrench himself away from Wolf's grip. It's in vain, of course; Wolf's hold is strong. He tries to snap at the man with his teeth, jerking his head about. He would have bit down on his tongue if Wolf isn't keeping his mouth open. His grunts and growls are fierce and guttural, like he's cursing Wolf out without words. 

“Now you wish to speak?” Wolf scoffs, his eyes narrowing. His grip squeezes, earning a pained groan before he finally releases the man. Even then, Genichiro is growling at him, intelligible words in the noise he makes as he glares at Wolf. The man’s grinding his teeth, nearly seething in the way he’s boring a hole into the Wolf with his gaze.

His very growls grate at Wolf’s nerves, the man’s red eyes bringing up a rush of heat that Wolf hasn’t felt before. It is reminiscent of the overwhelming feeling he had that night when he’d touched himself, and right now the urge is gnawing at him.

Without a word, Wolf stands, closing into the bound man as he loosens the sash around his waist. Genichiro grunts, surprise in his tone despite his lack of words. The Wolf grabs at Genichiro’s hair and head, keeping it pressed to the pillar. His eyes are hardened, cold as steel with the hidden desire to  _ wreck _ the man under him.

The Wolf is hard, and he’s pressing his member to Genichiro’s face, tugging harshly at the man’s wild hair.

“Suck,” the shinobi orders.

Obviously, the man doesn’t. He only bares his teeth in a sneer, unsurprisingly. But Wolf isn’t in the mood to humour him. The man remembers that his father, Owl, had beaten the feral shinobi into submission. This isn’t too far from it either, is it? He pulls the man’s head forward and slams it back into the pillar. Genichiro gasps and pants, his eyes blinking in a daze.

Wolf uses that to his advantage. He slips his cock in Genichiro’s parted mouth and keeps his grip tight on the man’s scalp. He pulls at his hair again warningly, as their eyes meet. The bound man’s brows are furrowed deep, eyes glaring scalding hot at Wolf, who takes his time, slowly thrusting his cock into the man’s mouth. His jaw hangs open, his mouth slack, but Wolf can feel his desire to snap his jaw shut.

It’s dangerous and Wolf knows the very possibility that the man might do it. He can’t help the slight upturn to the ends of his mouth. Wolf hastens his pace right then, nearly choking the man as he presses his hips to Genichiro’s face. He feels the stutter and clenching of the man’s throat around him, making Wolf moan out his pleasure and pant for breath. It’s hot, tight and good. The shinobi has had wet dreams of this. He hates it. And he wants more.

He looks down with a heated gaze, their eyes barely breaking contact except for when Genichiro clenches his eyes shut whenever Wolf pushes his cock in too far down his throat. The former lord gags and breathes heavily, but surprisingly he keeps his head still. When his tongue moves, Wolf groans and licks his lips. Genichiro turns and moves his head, and Wolf soon realizes he’s actively sucking at his cock. His tongue moves and massages against his underside while his head turns to the side and let Wolf’s cock press against the side of his cheek, bulging it out obscenely.

Wolf can hear himself moan out loud and wantonly. If he focuses, he could almost feel the thrum of Genichiro’s quiet moans as Wolf fucked his mouth too.

It’s absolutely gorgeous.

It doesn’t take long for Wolf to come, too wound up and hot from the act and the sight of the man’s mouth full of him. He pulls at Genichiro’s hair again as he withdraws from his mouth, his flesh hand gripping at his cock and massaging himself until he unloads upon Genchiro’s face, splattering across his open mouth and nose. 

Genichiro grunts and growls, shaking his head as he weakly snaps at Wolf but the shinobi still has his head held in place. The Wolf stares at the debauched sight of the former lord. His flushed cheeks, moist eyes and lips. His glare remains, irises still bright with red and Wolf thinks he’s growing fonder of the colour.

But soon, Wolf sighs and gathers himself. He quickly cleans himself and the man’s face and even grants him the mercy of washing his mouth out with water. Perhaps it’s guilt, or perhaps it’s a reward for the man since the Wolf didn’t fail to see Genichiro’s own straining erection under his hakama. He doesn’t bother with it.

Since that day, Wolf no longer provokes Genichiro and feeds him with both food and one-sided conversation more often. With the history lesson long completed, Wolf has turned to talking about some of his missions, or of his mentors. He doesn't care that he's exposing a side of him to Genichiro. He lets his words flow, and with the stories, Wolf feel a little more human again. Less frustrated and angry at the man who is practically both his prisoner and ward. The man in turn, seems to relax just slightly but remains mostly silent. His killing intent is still palpable, the fire in his eyes still a blazing inferno. Wolf knows Genichiro has every reason to hate him, want to kill him but he doesn't mind. Wolf tries not to look at them.

But eventually he has to. With some dregs of Genichiro's humanity returned, Wolf thinks they could use some proper cleaning. Maybe it would help make him more human. Wolf knows a good soak certainly does help him gather his thoughts and calm down. And so with some extra precaution, he binds Genichiro with more rope, chains and cloth, whatever scraps he can find before he removes the ones binding the man to the pillar. Almost immediately, Genichiro nearly collapses in relief.

Wolf tries to be gentle when he picks the man up. Genichiro shoves and struggles for the first few minutes before he stops, and the Wolf drags him to the river for a much needed clean.

With Genichiro still mostly immobile from lack of strength and the bindings, Wolf strips him of his filthy clothes. The armour has long been discarded, too damaged to even salvage. Genichiro is only left with his robes that are caked in dirt and blood. His thinning frame is more obvious once the clothes are off. His ribs still stick out but not as bad as before, since Wolf has tried to feed him more. 

The man is conscious but chooses not to be responsive. He only watches Wolf as the shinobi disrobes him completely and slowly lowers him to the water. He cleans Genichiro as much as he can until the river water nearly runs red, brown and black.

It takes longer than Wolf expects and by the time he is done with Genichiro, he feels rather sore. At least, the former lord and general looks… better. His cheeks are still sallow and sunken, visage haggard, but Wolf knows he looks just as bad. He washes his face and sighs. He'll catch some fish too for them to eat.

He sets Genichiro aside with some clothes he'd found. They are plain and rather old, with a little bit of holes here and there.They don't exactly fit too, but it's better than nothing. Even Wolf has changed out of his usual gear to just his garments without his under armour and guards. As long as he has Kusabimaru and his shinobi prosthetic, it is enough.

They return to the dilapidated temple by evening. Wolf places Genichiro to the other pillar and binds him again. The entire time, Genichiro had not struggled or even attempted a fight. He only watches Wolf with his eyes. It feels far more difficult to have the man's silent gaze on him than when he was thrashing about like a wild animal. It feels like he is plotting something. 

The shinobi ignores the man once he's done and sits against the wall opposite of Genichiro. He breathes out and his eyes find their way to Genichiro. He looks up to his face, and their gazes meet. There is a surprising lack of expected animosity. Genichiro's face is unreadable, stoic. It's almost as if he is back to Lord Genichiro in the silvergrass field, studying him from where he stood. From just that one moment, Wolf feels tired enough to relax and lower his guard. He doesn't realize he's fallen asleep. 

It feels like it's the longest he's slept in a long time. When he rouses, he is nearly blinded by the morning light. The temple feels warm. His eyes look around and sees Genichiro still where he is bound. He is asleep, and it doesn't look like he's struggled at all. The man is no longer damp from the bath, the clothes a little tight on him, his hair not as wild and disheveled. Even most of his wounds from the rope has healed over. He looks normal.

Wolf slowly gets to his feet, not wanting to wake the man. He walks out of the temple to inhale the fresh morning hair. It feels a little lighter today for some reason. The sleep was good, and it goes to show how much rest he needed. He takes out the charm he’d received from his lord. A fortune charm, perhaps? He isn’t sure, but he will keep it close to him until he is done with his task. 

\------

Nearly two months since Genichiro Ashina resurrected but lost his mind to the curse of Red Eyes, he regains his humanity. He opens his eyes, his vision cleared and most of his memory and words returned. He feels tired, like he’s been asleep for a long time. But he also remembers a voice, talking to him constantly. He remembers pain and aches. He remembers and feels the lingering emotions of anger and hate. Genichiro remembers what that man had put him through during his captivity.

He looks up and sees the shinobi sitting across him with his head lowered and body curled against the wall. Asleep and vulnerable. An easy target. Genichiro feels the heat of familiar anger and bloodlust rise within him. 

Genichiro seethes with hate.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re… awake,” Wolf stares at the man. His red eyes are gone. The face on the bound man holds a cool, measured expression, very much like the general he’d fought before. The Wolf had not expected to wake up to this. Suddenly, he feels nervous. Does the man remember everything that’s happened in the past months while he was feral? If he unbinds the man now, will he come after him for revenge?

Even so, Wolf has to cajole the man into going with him and meet his lord. Perhaps that might be unnecessary but, how else can he prove to his lord that the man is cured, but is now out to kill him, again? Wolf stares at Genichiro, and the man stares back at him with an even expression. His brows are naturally furrowed, but he does not look angry. It looks like a default expression. He cannot read what the man is thinking.

Wolf attempts to converse with him, but does not reduce the distance between them, speaking from where he is.

“Do you know who you are?” Wolf asks. Genichiro’s brows furrows a little deeper and sneers.

“Genichiro Ashina, general and grandson of Isshin Ashina,” the man replies. His voice is rough from disuse, but it is certainly the same voice and cadence of the man who wanted to cut him down just so he can get to the Divine Heir. Wolf exhales.

“Do you know why you are captive?”

“Because I turned feral by the Rejuvenating Waters.”

“Do you remember who I am?”

“...The Shinobi of the Divine Heir,” Genichiro drawls. At least, it doesn’t sound like he wants to butcher him. Yet.

Wolf gets to his feet. He doesn’t move towards the man; he does not trust him to be fully cognizant yet. The former Ashina general may have his memories back but it does not mean that all the rage and bloodlust from the Red Eyes are completely gone. The man will just have to get used to it. But oddly, the man doesn’t even ask to be released.

Wolf leaves the man be for the time being, stepping foot out of the temple to gather food and water again. It’s still the same routine as before, just that instead of taking care of a chained animal, he is now taking care of a dangerous individual. It’s harder to guess what someone wants or plans to do when they are not full of hate and fury. 

He decides to take his time since he feels uncomfortable in returning so soon. Now that the man is aware, he hates that he is capable of judging now. Not that the Wolf cares about the man’s opinions, but Wolf can’t help but feel his eyes on him. What should he even do now? Did his father have trouble with that shinobi he took care of? Wolf nervously returns to the temple once he’s gathered the things.

When he returns to the dilapidated temple, the first thing he notices is that Genichiro is gone and only the ropes are left. Just as he’s about to move he is tackled to the floor. The things he’s gathered falls from his arms, scattering on the floor.

Immediately, the Wolf reaches to draw out Kusabimaru, but the larger man has the advantage and foresight to stop him from doing so, grabbing both the hilt and scabbard. Genichiro growls and the Wolf fears he may have gone feral again, but when he sees the man’s face his eyes are clear. What’s left is only anger that the Wolf knows is towards him and him only.

Wolf struggles, trying to grapple the man and lock his movements, but Genichiro has his mind back. He is trained in battle and quick thinking when it comes to close combat. He elbows the Wolf in the face and punches him in the gut, knocking the wind out of the shinobi.

“Gah-” Wolf gasps and coughs, tasting blood in his mouth and nose. His cheek is sure to bruise. With Genichiro’s raw power, Wolf is unable to counterattack. The man has strength and size to his advantage, and with Wolf stunned, he grabs the man by his throat, slamming him down to the old wood floor.

“Shinobi of the Divine Heir,” Genichiro murmurs, cold eyes staring down at Wolf. Wolf was wrong. The fire of the Red Eyes had not gone, but have cooled to a cold flame. “I will have to thank you for your… hospitality.”

Wolf knows what he means. He swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing against Genichiro’s hand. He glares up at the former general, gritting his teeth. Genichiro tosses the sword away, then grabs at his prosthetic. He pulls it from the Wolf’s stump, tossing it off to join the sword. Now Wolf is truly defenseless. His inferior strength might be useless against Genichiro, but he may try to attempt another lock.

But Genichiro is dragging him further into the temple by his hold on his neck, choking the shinobi in his grip. He feels himself being thrown over, his back hitting the floor. Genichiro grabs at his clothes and begins to tear them off.

The Wolf resists, grappling the man and trying to push him over. They end up wrestling; while Genichiro has raw strength, Wolf still has his agility. The shinobi manages to wrap himself around the larger Ashina, limbs tangled with his to incapacitate his movements.

“Damn you, Wolf!” Genichiro growls. He rolls onto his back, using his weight to slam and crush the smaller man. Wolf lets go.

Their tussle ends up in a brawl, both of them using his fists and body to fight. They are left bruised and battered, but neither back down. Genichiro manages to climb on top of Wolf only because of his physical might, but it’s obvious both of them are out of stamina.

Genichiro wipes the blood from his nose. He is sat on top of Wolf’s legs, disallowing the man from moving. Wolf, with his bruised face and cut lip, barely manages to sit up resting on his elbows.

“Still the wild, starving wolf,” Genichiro says, his tone laced with amusement and a pinch of admiration.

“Likewise,” Wolf mutters. Their gazes meet. Both know each other’s states, they’re physically close enough to feel it.

Neither admits if they are the ones who initiate first. Their lips meet in a crash of lips and teeth and hands grabbing at each other’s clothing. Wolf gasps as he’s knocked back into floor, with Genichiro kissing him hungrily like he wants to devour him.

His tongue moves wildly in Wolf’s mouth, but the shinobi counters back, dragging his teeth over that tongue and sucking on the muscle. His hands busy themselves in disrobing the man, his fingers easily removing the sash and layers before groping and rubbing at Genichiro’s  muscled body. He traces every scar, running fingers along the lightning burn scars.

He feels the man above him shudder from his touch and responds with a growl into his mouth. He pulls off Wolf’s scarf and rips at his haori. More layers of clothing are tugged off, leaving the smaller man bare. Genichiro stares down at him, his eyes taking in the detail of smaller stature, lingering on the scars the Shinobi bears that has accumulated over the years. His body may be smaller but it still holds power and skill in that lithe, lean form. His dark eyes finally rest on the stump of Wolf’s left arm. 

“What,” Wolf asks flatly. He’s too aroused to be distracted, his hands roaming over Genichiro’s body. The man is large, broad and muscled. He is attractive, and even those blackened burns do not diminish his looks. Admittedly, after the first few times with his thoughts on the man above him, he has lost most of his ability to refrain himself. His cock is hard, and he can see Genichiro is too. Just as he’d imagined, it is a size befitting of a large, powerful man. His mouth waters at the thought and the sight of it.

“You seem to be quite pent-up, Wolf,” Genichiro murmurs when he sees Wolf’s erection. He grabs the other by the chin, forcing the man to look at him. “Have you thought about fucking me since you fucked my mouth, Shinobi?”

Wolf gulps, his eyes flickering to the side, unable to refute it.

“I won’t let you. Not when I’m in control now,” Genichiro drawls in a voice that sends chills down Wolf’s spine. He pushes Wolf back and parts the shinobi’s legs. Wolf tries to struggle, panting as the Ashina distracts him by grabbing at his cock and prodding his hole with his fingers.

“Genichi-ro!” Wolf gasps as the man’s long digits penetrates him. They are long and thick, reaching deep in him and stretching Wolf open. The fingers scissor and stretch, thrusting into him and expanding his insides. Wolf can only grip at Genichiro’s arm helplessly, the stump of his left arm hanging uselessly on his side.

“You’re opening up easily, Shinobi of the Divine Heir. It seems you are the one who wishes to be fucked,” the man is cruel in his words, but it only arouses Wolf more. He gasps and grits his teeth, trying to relax his body so it won’t hurt so much. And yet, his cock remains hard and erect, throbbing in Genichiro’s grip.

“Please,” the Wolf pleads, his eyes glazed with want. He stares back into Genchiro’s eyes. “Take me.”

Wolf catches a glimpse of a pleased grin before he feels a much thicker, larger shaft pushing into him. Wolf lets out a guttural groan as Genichiro’s cock penetrates him, pushing  the breath out of his lungs. His body is arched and his head bends back. He feels full, so deliciously full. It burns and yet it also feels good. Being filled like this, with the man’s hot breath and fiery gaze directed onto him, Wolf moans for more.

Genichiro curls his body over his, and with his size, Wolf was practically covered by the man. He wraps his legs around Genichiro’s waist, pulling the man in. Genichiro thrusts into him hard and rough, panting over Wolf’s writhing form. 

“Tight,” Genichiro groans when Wolf tightens around his cock. He continues to stroke the smaller man in time with his thrusts while he watches the smaller man’s dazed, pleasured expression. His hair a mess, sweat trickling down his forehead and his mouth hanging open panting for breath. “Enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Gh-” Wolf grunts, not replying so as to not give the man the satisfaction. He thins his lips, trying to keep his moans in, biting down at his lip.

“I want to hear you  _ howl _ , Wolf,” Genichiro snarls. With that, he snaps his hips up and thrusts deep into Wolf’s body, burying his entire length in him. Wolf jolts, eyes snapping open as his body tenses. His lips part as he lets out a strangled moan, his thighs shuddering.

“Ah-” Wolf whimpers, but Genichiro is relentless. He doesn’t stop as he rails into the Wolf, hitting into him hard and fast, pounding the moans and breaths out of the shinobi, leaving him breathless and dazed. At the same time, with Genichiro’s hand massaging his cock, the Wolf nearly has his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Wolf jerks and his stomach coils, heat rushing to his groin as he cums hard with him shuddering and his cock twitching. His cum spills over his stomach and over Genichiro’s hand, while his moans are drawn out and low. Wolf is barely conscious by then, but Genichiro doesn’t stop.

He pumps into Genichiro until it seems like he’s close too. But just before he climaxes, he pulls out from Wolf’s body, ignoring the disapproving noise from the smaller man. He moves promptly, bringing his cock over to Wolf’s face. The shinobi is still half-dazed from his orgasm, blinking up at Genichiro blankly and sees the man smirk down at him while rubbing off his large, thick cock over his face.

Wolf gets it. He leans up and sticks out his tongue. He takes the first lick and moans at the taste. He sucks at the tip, eyes fluttering close at the musk and salty taste of the precum at the tip. He’s thought of this, yes. Those nights when he’s by himself and rubbing his own cock. Fantasizing the man taking him, filling him up and ruining his ass and mouth. Wolf moans as Genichiro begins to thrust into his mouth, pushing into the back of his throat. The shinobi gags and he feels his eyes prickle with the heat of his tears. He looks up, half-glaring at the former Ashina general.

“Huh.. is this how it felt when you were fucking my throat? I can see the appeal,” Genichiro scoffs. He fucks into Wolf’s mouth for a few good minutes. Wolf can barely breathe, but it’s still good. He isn’t even surprised or ashamed when he realizes his cock is hard again. With his moans muffled and spit dripping from his chin, Wolf can feel his throat sore from being rubbed raw.

He feels like cumming again.

Soon enough, Genichiro cums. Wolf can feel it when that thick cock pulses against his tongue. Immediately, he thinks of drinking it down, but the man pulls out of his mouth and he feels the first spurt of warmth on his cheeks and over his nose. Wolf catches his breath, rubbing himself off as Genichiro cums in his face, some of the splatter landing in his open mouth and on his tongue.

The Wolf licks at his lips, humming at the taste. He blinks up at Genichiro who looks pleased; he rubs his cock in Wolf’s face and reaches over to help the shinobi with his arousal again. It only takes a few strokes of Genichiro’s hand around his cock before Wolf releases once more, moaning out the man’s name before muffling his voice by biting into Genichiro’s thigh.

It was a moment to remember. Wolf hadn’t enjoyed such decadent acts before, and this… this is something that would be burned to memory. He’s exhausted from both their tussle and their intercourse. His body and face still hurts but at least whatever cuts and bruises have stopped bleeding or aching. 

Genichiro himself is picking and pressing at the cut on his face from their brawl. Wolf watches him from where he lies and finds himself blurting out.

“Come with me to Lord Kuro,” Wolf says. Genichiro turns to look at him.

“And why should I?”

“There’s no hope for Ashina. She has fallen,” Wolf tells him. He sees the cold flame in the other man’s eyes flash into an inferno. He thinks the man would have stabbed him, but Genichiro forces himself to close his eys and inhale deeply. He then exhales slowly, and moves over to grab Kusabimaru and his shinobi prosthetic. He walks back to Wolf and hands them over to the man.

Wolf looks at him with both suspicion and questions.

“I will think about it,” is all Genichiro says

The man is quiet the rest of the day. And by the next, Wolf gets his answer from Genichiro.

\------

Wolf finds his lord taking refuge in a village at the next nation over. It took him some time to track his lord, but once he finally did, it is a big relief. Emma is there too, and the both of them look well. It has been almost half a year since he last saw them both, and their familiar faces are a welcome sight.

“Loyal Wolf! You made it,” Kuro greets him, his face bright with a smile. Wolf lowers himself to kneel before his master.

“I have arrived, my lord,” Wolf says in formal greeting.

“You did good getting here,” Kuro replies, nodding. The boy looks around, expecting someone else to be with him. “What… What of Lord Genichiro?”

Wolf reluctantly meets his lord’s gaze and answers. “I was successful in curing him of the Red Eyes, but that also meant restoring his pride,” Wolf reports. “He remembers his grudge against me and we fought. In the end, he left. I could not force him to come with me.”

“Oh, is that so…” Kuro says dejectedly. He looks over the Wolf and studies the man’s face worriedly. “He must have overwhelmed you. Your face…”

Wolf subconsciously reaches up to feel the cuts and bruises on his face. They are a few weeks old and are healing, but it has taken some time. By right, it shouldn’t take that long to heal, but Wolf hadn’t been entirely truthful to his lord.

Genichiro had decided to follow the shinobi. They could not seem to find themselves to part for too long, before they’d end up together again. After some months and half way through the journey to look for the Divine Heir, Genichiro had decided to part ways.

Wolf agreed, and they parted amicably, even if it involved another brief scuffle. The man left him with a biting kiss from his lips and his fist, but Wolf did not leave him unscathed either. A cut from his blade and the general had stared at him intensely before they truly part for good with a deep, farewell kiss.

But somehow, the shinobi thinks Genichiro won’t stay away for long. The curse and fire of the Red Eyes may have cooled to a cold flame, but another sort of fire has been burning behind those dark eyes for him, and Wolf thinks that the man has lit the same fire in him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment if you do!! It makes me more motivated to write more for this fandom :)
> 
> If you'd like to support me, follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kamikaze43v3r)! Thank you!!


End file.
